


The Bathroom Floor

by Abbiepgc03



Series: Penny Parker Short Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Parent Tony Stark, Past Sexual Assault, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spidergirl - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiepgc03/pseuds/Abbiepgc03
Summary: Penny finds out that the boy she has a crush on is friends with Skip Westcott.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Penny Parker Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	The Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> A past sexual assault is alluded to in the story but it is not described in any way. In this story Skip was young enough to have gone to high school with her, like a junior when she was a freshmen.

Penny Parker does not have a crush on Harry Osborn. She doesn’t find it cute at all when he laughs at a really stupid pun or offers to help carry her books or sends her memes or… Damn it. Okay, maybe she had a tiny crush on Harry Osborn. Scratch that. She had a huge crush on Harry Osborn. Mr. Stark was going to kill her. It was with that on her mind that she walked into practice for Academic Decathlon, which Harry joined almost a month ago.

“Hey Harry,” She greeted, trying to seem both friendly and cool at the same time.

“Hey Penny,” He responded casually, smiling at her a little. Two other boys, Michael and Andy, walked in a moment after Penny and she sent a polite wave their way. It was quiet for a minute, up until Harry said something silly to Andy, causing him to laugh, and they started a conversation. Penny had mostly tuned it out, trying to focus on studying, when she heard a name she’d hoped never to have to hear again.

“Remember Skip?” Andy said. Penny’s heart faltered for a moment, and then sped up rapidly.

“Yeah! He was cool. I still talk to him sometimes.” Penny thought she might throw up. The boy that she liked… he was friends with the boy who hurt her so badly. She could feel the blood draining from her face and the tears forming in her eyes and she couldn’t breath! 

“Penny? You okay?” Harry asked after a moment. She couldn’t tell him… it was unthinkable. Even if she could, she couldn’t get her voice to work, so she simply nodded, doing her best to smile realistically and probably failing. She averted her eyes and choked out a quiet “bathroom” before excusing herself as calmly as she could.

As soon as she was out of sight, she booked it to the bathroom as fast as she could, thanking god that the hallways were always pretty empty after school. She finally made it, slamming the door and sliding down until she was sitting against the wall. She tried to take deep, calming breaths. She was mad. Not at Harry, he couldn’t possibly know. Skip had always acted normal in front of other people. She was mad at herself. She’d made herself small! Something she’d promised herself she’d never do again. She should’ve said something! But her mind was so full of ‘what ifs’. What if he didn’t believe her, what if he didn’t care, what if he got mad, what if he chose Skip over her. They were friends. It wasn’t implausible. She’d been scared. Scared of making him hate her.

Her mind was still trapped somewhere in the dark abyss of ‘what ifs’, but her body knew what to do. Her hands worked on their own, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone. Her fingers moved almost on instinct, typing in her passcode, opening her contacts, and clicking the little phone icon next to Mr. Stark’s name. 

Mr. Stark knew what had happened to her. She’d had to tell him after he’d woken her up from a nightmare about it. She’d been pleading with him not to touch her, not to hurt her, and Mr. Stark pretty much figured it out on his own. She’d still told him though, and he’d held her and promised it would be okay. 

The phone only rang twice before he answered.

“Hey kid, everything ok? I thought you were at academic decathlon.” He asked casually.

“Mr. Stark?” She choked out, tears clearly evident in her voice.

“Pen? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” His tone was more serious now.

“No,” she answered, not wanting him to panic.

“Okay… then what’s going on?” He asked patiently.

“I… this boy I like-“

“Did he hurt you?” He interrupted, both anger and concern lacing his voice.

“No… he… he was talking about Skip” she stuttered between sobs. “They… they’re friends… he doesn’t know what he did.” Penny continued, gaining back a little composure. “I didn’t say anything… I was scared he wouldn’t like me if I said that about his friend.” The line was silent for a few moments

“Penny… if he’s the type of person who would respond that way to you telling him what happened, he absolutely doesn’t deserve you.”

”Yeah…” she replied, trying to convince herself she believed it. “It’s not that I would still want to date him if he was like that, it’s just… it would just… suck. You know?” Mr. Stark let out a little chuckle.

“Yeah, it would suck.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be making me feel better?”

“You didn’t let me finish! It would suck… but you would get through it. It’s okay to be scared. You’ve had so much hurt in your life, I know it’s hard to feel like you’re just welcoming more in… but you’ve survived so much worse. You’d be okay.”

“Thanks.” She said sincerely. “You should give a Ted talk, seriously that was some inspiring stuff.” She continued with humor in her voice. She could practically hear his eye roll over the phone.

“Excuse me, I have done a Ted Talk, and I’m honestly a little offended you didn’t know that.”

“Hmm, sorry I’m not a nerd that spends her evenings watching Ted talks.” (This was a complete lie).

“Okay well you should probably head back to your academic decathlon meeting, Miss ‘I am not a nerd’.”. Her heart sped up a little at the mention of going back and she didn’t respond. “Kid?” He asked after a beat of silence, “Do you want to go back? I can pick you up if you need.” She was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door.

“Penny?” Harry called. “Are you in there?” 

“Pen?” Mr. Stark asked over the phone.

“Just a sec!” She called to Harry, “I gotta go, but I’m okay, thanks.” She whispered into the phone, then hung up. She got up from the floor and did a quick once-over of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little red but hopefully he wouldn’t notice. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Harry looking down at the floor, shuffling his left foot awkwardly. His eyes shot up to meet hers and to her dismay, he seemed to notice that she’d been crying.

“Are you okay? Did I do something? I’m sorry if-“

“It wasn’t your fault,” she interrupted, a little amused by his awkwardness but mostly dreading the coming conversation. “You didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” He asked, Penny opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter. His face went a little red. “I can’t- this is the girls room!” He stuttered. Penny rolled her eyes.

“Dude, there’s literally no one else here… and we need to talk.”

“Okay… but why do we have to do it on the bathroom floor?”

“The bathroom floor is where all the best heart to hearts happen! Haven’t you seen Jane the Virgin?” She joked, trying to keep the tone light even though dread was building inside of her. “Please just sit.” She pleaded, more serious now. He hesitated a moment and then nodded. Together they sat down on the bathroom floor, backs against the wall. 

“So… this is a heart to heart?” Harry wiggled an eyebrow. With the heaviness of conversation looming over her, the best she could manage in response was a weak smile. Harry seemed to notice.

“What’s wrong?” He asked more seriously, bumping his shoulder against hers gently. Penny cleared her throat painfully and began to talk.

“I… you’re friends with Skip?” She asked, feeling a pang in her chest as the name left her mouth.

“Um… yeah, why?”

“He… um… do you know why he left?” Penny tried to navigate the conversation but it was so hard! How do you even bring that sort of thing up?

“No… I figured he just moved or something”

“He had to leave… the judge-“

“Judge?” He interrupted, not accusingly but seeming bewildered.

“Yeah, he… um… he hurt me.” That was all she could get out as she fought back the tears threatening to spill over at any moment. 

“What do you mean ‘he hurt you’, how- how did he hurt you?” He asked, his voice deadly serious.

All she could do was glance at him. He must have seen it in her face because his expression went from confusion to anger after a moment. Was he mad at her? Instinctively Penny shrunk backwards, trying desperately to put space between them. His face softened at that and he seemed to regret scaring her. 

“I’m not… it’s not your fault Penny.” He whispered after a moment. That was all it took. She practically melted into him, relief flooding over her as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Finally she let herself cry, and they sat there for a good few minutes, just him holding her while she cried.

Penny had cried for about five minutes when the tears finally slowed and eventually stopped. Slowly, Harry removed his arm from her shoulder and stood up. He held his hand out to her and she took it, letting him help her off the ground. To her surprise, he didn’t let go after she stood up.

“Ready to go?” He prompted gently, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. The scared part of her still wanted to say no, wanted to stay on the bathroom floor forever. But maybe with Harry, she thought, she could be a little less scared.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
